Poetry by skunkster
by Skunkster87901
Summary: Skunkster recites poetry in front of a lot of anime stars!:D
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own yu yu hakisho, inuyash, ruroni kenshin, dragonballz,or ryu joobachi charactors or themes but i do own Skunkster(copyright 2004)  
  
so dont sue me!  
  
It all starts in a poetry club where skunkster is reciting a poem to all the anime big stars err uh yeah!  
  
Skunkster-"why oh why, chicken pie, when do you like to lie, i fart in your face your in my space...."  
  
Inuyasha-"He's good!"  
  
Hiei-"I know!"  
  
Kurama-"He has such a way with words."  
  
Ryu-"Are you all deaf he's a freaky skunk for crying out loud!"  
  
A deformed skunk says to ryu well thanks for caring and walks away and butts into ryu with his soldier.  
  
Ryu rubs her arm and says"i'm serious though he cant recite poetry, i dont even think he knows what recite means!"  
  
Skunkster-"i heard that.......but really what does it mean?"  
  
Ryu-"see!"  
  
Sesshomaru pushes Ryu out of the way, ryu stumbles and trips onto the stage.  
  
Ryu-"Uh....hi"  
  
Skunkster-"your ruining my wRe..siGhT?"  
  
The crowd starts boo-ing and yelling get off the stage!  
  
Ryu-"ok, ok i'm going"  
  
she walks down the stairs and trips again and falls flat on her face  
  
everyone starts laughing at her while she gets up.  
  
Ryu-"I'll kill you all, you wait and see!"  
  
Kenshin throws a tomato at her.  
  
Then everyone throws tomatoes at her.  
  
Ryu-"Stop, i hate tomat.......was that a shoe?"  
  
Ryu runs off and goes to her hotel in simple chaos.  
  
The next day.....  
  
Skunkster is walking with Trunks and Vegeta when Ryu and Tenshi jump out of a  
  
trash can and a mailbox.  
  
Tenshi-"you will suffer our wra..."  
  
Ryu points at her face and says you got a piece of gum on your nose.  
  
Tenshi picks it off and says "As i was saying, you will suffer our wrat....."  
  
Ryu points at her shoe and says you got a piece of toilet paper on your shoe.  
  
Tenshi scrapes it off and says"as i was saying again, you will suff....."  
  
Ryu-"i'm sorry you have a chicken leg on your butt.  
  
Tenshi takes it off and says "as i wa......"  
  
Ryu-"it's a noodle on your ear."  
  
Tenshi takes it off "as....."  
  
Ryu-"Its a ........AHHH"  
  
Tenshi chases ryu off.  
  
Skunkster-"oh well" and walks away.  
  
The End:D 


	2. The Casino

Disclaimer:I do not own any ryu joobachi charactors or themes but i do own Skunkster(copyright 2004) and Zulu(copyright 2004)  
  
it all starts in a little toilet stall where Skunkster is coming out of the toilet in a rubber suit!  
  
Skunkster-"ok im in!"  
  
He walks out of the stall and sees some girls doing their make-up in the mirror, they all look at him and scream!  
  
They throw skunkster out of the bathroom.  
  
Skunkster-"Ok, got to go let THEM in."  
  
He walks to the door secretley and opens the door.  
  
Skunkster-"Come in, the coast is clear!"  
  
Millions of people rush in and the speaker comes on and says "No running ladies, there will be a machine for everybody."  
  
They all get on the slots and start playing.  
  
The manager walks out and says to Skunkster "You could have just used the door."  
  
Skunkster-"I know, but it's more fun this way and i get to go in the girls bathroom!"  
  
The manager just looks at skunkster and walks away.  
  
Ryu walks in and starts to talk to skunkster.  
  
Ryu-"Skunkster, time to pay!"  
  
Skunkster-"I'm sorry i don't have any money."  
  
Ryu-"You imbisile, i don't mean money."  
  
Skunkster scratches his head and says "your not?"  
  
Ryu rolls her eyes.  
  
Tenshi busts in the door.  
  
Tenshi-"Ryu i found you, your mine Dragon chick!"  
  
Ryu-"Your lucky skunkster, i'll get you next time.......AHHH!"  
  
Tenshi chases ryu out the door.  
  
Then Skunkster's evil sister, Zulu, walks in and says "Skunkster, I need you to tell me some stuff!"  
  
Skunkster-"stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff"  
  
Zulu-"No! I need to know about Tenshi"  
  
Skunkster-"why?"  
  
Zulu-"Because Hiei hired me to inspect something."  
  
Skunkster-"why?"  
  
Zulu-"he needs to know about some pictures she has."  
  
Skunkster-"why?"  
  
Zulu-"JUST TELL ME"  
  
Skunkster-"I don't know anything."  
  
Zulu-"well your useless than!"  
  
Skunkster-"OK!"  
  
Zulu-"UGH"  
  
Zulu walks out and slams the door.  
  
Skunkster-"Oh well"  
  
The End :D 


End file.
